Succumb, it's Inevitable
by ThriceGreat
Summary: A League of Legends/Frozen crossover. Mainly league related, where elsa grows up to be lissandra. LissandraxAshe. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a League of Legends/Frozen Crossover.**

 ***All Characters belong to respectful owners, Riot/Disney.**

Lissandra was once known as Elsa, the proud queen of her very own little kingdom at the edges if the Freljord mountains. However, being the last of the Iceborn she was given the mysterious ability to manipulate ice at birth. After almost losing her sister and throne after her coronation ceremony, Elsa had decided that her younger sister Anna would be better fit to rule over the kingdom as Elsa was not in full controls of her powers yet.

Unfortunately, the kingdom was subject to many raids and attacks from barbaric tribes that threatened to break the kingdom's peace if they were not given the Ice Witch, Elsa. They believed that killing the Ice Witch would prevent storms and blizzards from hitting the Freljord so often. Queen Anna refused to comply by their demand and in an epic battle against the barbarians was slaughtered alongside most citizens. Elsa however had managed to escape the onslaught. Seeing her sister's inanimate body on the floor awoke the true extent of Elsa's power. Enrages, Elsa stormed towards the barbarians, spearing them with endless shards of ice but the barbarians would not give up yet and in a final attempt to shut down the Ice Witch the barbarians directed their axes to her eyes, blinding her permanently. Elsa screeched a cry of pain that was beyond human and unleashed a sudden cold that froze all the barbarians in place.

Blinded, Elsa limped towards her sister's now empty throne and swore revenge. She swore to kill every living barbarian and to rule the Freljord as the rightful queen. That day Elsa had abandoned her real name and became Lissandra, the ice witch. For years the ice witch spent her time adapting to her lack of sight, sensing the cold around her, moving with the echoes of her screeches and meddling deep into the art of Iceborn magic. Lissandra learnt how to give life to the snow, animating snow sculptures, this form of art was once forbidden among the Iceborn but Lissandra needed an army to help her overthrow the current leaders of the Freljord, even if it meant resurrecting the Watchers(creatures made of snow). Years went in with Lissandra living in the darkness, despite living far from the heart of the Freljord, she could often hear the most recent news concerning the capital from foolish warriors on expeditions around the mountains of her kingdom. One day, she heard that the newly proclaimed Queen Ashe of the Freljord had married the king of the barbarians, Tryndamere. That day, Lissandra knew it was time to emerge from the darkness and to show the Freljord the full extent of her powers. Lissandra was well aware that waging war against the entire Freljord would be suicide, especially since she had not yet learnt how i perfectly summon the Watchers. Instead, Lissandra made her way up to the capital disguised as a normal citizen and gradually began making her way up the royal hierarchy, first by joining the army and eventually being promoted to the Queen's personal combat adviser.

King Tryndamere did not approve of Lissandra's use of Iceborn magic which often caused skirmishes between the Queen and the King. Queen Ashe had come to develop a liking to Lissandra's mysterious powers and her peculiar ways of handling magic. Lissandra had worked hard to earn the Queen's trust, spending an endless amount of time on expeditions around the Freljord that she cared little about.  
The king and queen could have never anticipated Lissandra's true motives.

Once she had earned the Queen's trust she would finally be capable of overthrowing the current monarchy and rule over Freljord.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Lissandra's arrival the relationship between the Ashe and Tryndamere had been disintegrating. Lissandra was aware of the previous and delightfully fed the flame that distanced the king and queen. And the worst of their arguments had taken its toll, leaving Tryndamere to spend his nights on his own secluded from Queen Ashe.

 _'Tonight I will restore Freljord greatness'_ Lissandra stated to herself as she made her way to the royal chambers. With Tryndamere out of her way murdering the Queen would be a simple feat.

Faint rays of light roughly illuminated the room but it was more than adequate for Lissandra's eyes to ravish the sight that lay before her. Queen Ashe's body was bathed in moonlight, it enveloped her body in such an elegant manner that the ice witch took a step back. Momentarily...almost doubting her decision to murder the Queen. _'No there is no turning back'_ she whispered _'it's too late her time has already passed'_. Slowly Lissandra wrapped both of her hands around the Ashe's neck, frost gradually covering the Queen's collar. Ashe's body was succumbing to an insupportable cold causing her to violently jerk her eyes open.

Paralyzed in absolute distress "l-l-lissandr-ra"Ashe muttered her teeth now chattering as the cold numb her entire body.

For a second Lissandra locked gaze with Ashe, mortified. The cold emanating from her hands gradually decreasing as Lissandra swiftly covered the Queen's mouth, muffling the Queen's shrieks.

The ice witch leaned in against the Queen's ear "That filthy barbarian Tryndamere is conspiring to murder you... I came here to protect you...your highness".

Ashe's eyes were still engulfed in terror as she tried to free herself from Lissandra's grip. She loosened her grip noticing the Queen's current struggle and gave her space to finally talk.

"Tryndamere? Murder me?" she muttered in disbelief

"He would never... where have you heard of this Lissandra...".

It took a while for Ashe to realize how close Lissandra's face was to hers and how she laid on top of her in the dead of the night on her bed. A faint blush materialized on Ashe's face as she said

"Um… Lissandra..."

"Yes?" she retorted oblivious to the Queen's discomfort with their current position.

Ashe's blush intensified as she tried to carefully pick the correct words to phrase her sentence.

"You're on top of me ..."

Despite the dark that covered the room the blush that crept along Ashe's face was beyond noticeable even for Lissandra.

"Hmm and does that bother you? You're Highness." she said bemused. Nothing wrong with further severing the bond Ashe and Tryndamere had by meddling with the Queen's emotion thought Lissandra.

Ashe glanced sideways, placed her hands on Lissandra's shoulders while giving them a light push.

"Beware of those you keep close to you, your Majesty" said Lissandra as she made her way out of Ashe's room.

Ashe noticed the slight smirk that made its way on the ice witch's face as she made her exit.

Creasing her eyebrows she sat up and stared into the distant mountains sprawled across her kingdom.

'This just doesn't add up' she thought _'why would Tryndamere conspire to murder me...He maybe a brute, a barbarian and reckless... But he has sworn to protect me and offer me his undying love'._ Ashe may have never felt that way about Tryndamere and though she married him simply to end the war between the Barbarians and the people of Freljord she knew that Tryndamere had no vice. _'Or perhaps he did'_ she pondered. At any case, the Queen had pledged to keep the peace over the Freljord and so her presence on the throne was a necessity. If Tryndamere was a threat then he could rest in solitary confinement until the Queen could think of a proper manner to dispose of him.

For the time being, she would just increase the protection around the royal chamber in case Lissandra's words bore any truth.

Secondly, the fact Lissandra was capable of making her way to the Queen's bed without her even noticing was rather worrisome. _'I should pay her a bit more attention and take my precautions around her. I mustn't fail my people not to the likes of Tryndamere or Lissandra'_


End file.
